


quand je regarde dans le miroir

by fandramatics



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Cersei is a lioness and she is taking others from no one when it comes to Jaime.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	quand je regarde dans le miroir

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if there is something like this in canon, all I know is that I had to compose for this ship.

_ Leaving. _ Her mother said she would leave Casterly Rock.  _ Leave _ . Without Jaime.

He snuck into her bedroom through the window, as he always did. Rushed to sit beside her on the bed. She watched her hands on her lap, he watched her.

“I don’t want to go,” she hissed under her breath.

He touched her cheek, drew the curtain of golden hair away from her familiar face. “I know.”

“I won’t go anywhere without you,” she insisted.

Jaime kissed her cheek, then her jawline, and the beginning of her neck.

“I’ll throw myself off this window before they keep me from you!” she spat.

He made her face him. Green orbs focused on their reflection. “We are one and the same. If you die, I die with you. I’ll go wherever you go.”

Jaime stood, she followed. He held on to her hand, tight, and guided her to the window he had left open. They stood there, watching the night sky before their gazes lowered to the world below, to the ground. “When they find us, it’ll be too late,” he said. “I’m not leaving you”

Cersei was silent.

He watched her, head to toe. “Is this what you want?” he asked. “Whatever you decide, I’m with you.”

The lioness closed her eyes to the somber night and made her choice.


End file.
